The Final Nobody
by D.C. Night
Summary: Xemnas never got the death I believe he deserved, even his heartless went down in a better way both times and got a bit more then ten seconds.So here is what I believe should have happened.


It was over as Sora brought down the finishing blow on Xemnas and stood back to see the leader fade to darkness along with the rest.

However it was not over as Xemnas backed up wounded but not finished, "I see now I cannot defeat you."

Riku had a feeling he knew what was coming and guarded Sora drawing his keyblade.

Xemnas shook himself off and drew one of his sabers just to swing it and embed it deep in the floor of his dragon where it became stuck.

Riku flinched bringing Way to the Dawn into a defensive position he thought was ready for anything.

Xemnas pulled at the saber as hard has he was able to and in the end he only pulled it out of his hand with a pained wail, after stumbling back he gave the two an icy glare"Sora... Riku... all my life I've been nothing, all that I did never changed that. So if I must become nothing... then I will not go alone!"

Riku stepped back, "He's lost it Sora."

"No, Riku you didn't hear me, if I'm nothing then how can I lose something!" Xemnas yelled as he shot out a support beam that held up some of the heaviest pieces that were directly above him.

Sora couldn't stand back now and ran up beside Riku, "Xemnas what are you doing, what do you mean!?"

Riku went to push his friend back but Sora simply moved out of the way, "Sora stay back you don't know what he'll do!" he yelled as a warning.

Xemnas continued with his destruction by shooting out beam after beam, "Like you would listen now Sora, you killed most of us without much thought." he accused, "What's so different about me, you have to cut off the head of the snake before it dies am I right." he saw that Sora was still walking closer and he got even more tense.

"Xemnas stop this you don't have to go like this, don't you have pride?"

Xemnas backed up eying one of the arms of the dragon and shot it making the half that was left plummet down cutting off the two, Xemnas waited for the dust to clear then walked up to stare at Sora who was blown back by the blast, "Sora weren't you listening from the beginning, I have no heart and thus no pride I just will not be killed and I will not kill myself... unless you can keep me company." with that said he walked over to the last support beam and sliced it then stood back and waited watching the pieces start to fall, "I never accomplished much in my life, you heard Ansem I was a fool so I should perish as one... alone."

Sora jumped up and ran to try and get him out but a huge beam came crashing down in front of him, "Xemnas why? Why are you doing this!?"

Xemnas looked up staring into another structure heading his way, "Oh to actually care, must be nice." were his final words before he was crushed by the falling rubble.

Sora was speechless and unable to move so Riku drug him back out onto their craft where they watched Xemnas' dragon cave in on itself and shatter on the black city.

Riku leaned on the handle bar, "Jeez, he was crazy."

Sora just shook his head, "No, Riku he wasn't."

Riku thought Sora was joking and turned to poke him but the teen was lost staring at the burial ground of the final nobody, "Sora... you ok?"

"He wasn't crazy Riku, we just never got the whole story."

Even Riku sat back now and the two stared in silence at the fallen dragon, but he turned a bit shocked when he saw Roxas sitting next to Sora.

Roxas was holding a small chain that all the 13th order wore on their coats, he gave it a good toss so it would land near the dragon, "Goodbye Superior, sorry I walked away." he said then disappeared as Riku turned for home.

In a few minutes The World That Never Was vanished from the map and the next day Riku and Sora were sitting on the bent tree in destiny islands.

"A secret to remain hidden, huh."

"Yeah, but at least it was something he had in the end."

"Sora, Riku look what came today!" Kairi had come running up carrying a bottle with a note.

"From the king?" Sora exclaimed shaking the note from the bottle to read it.


End file.
